


Bad Reputation

by RiriTomlinson



Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLu - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriTomlinson/pseuds/RiriTomlinson
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy a highschool student with an abusive mother, and almost everyone in his school hates him for a reason. What is the reason? What happenes when Luffy falls in love with his main bully Portgas D. Ace?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. You might have read this Fanfic before on Fanfiction.Com But I'm rewriting it. And a friend is helping me with this. Leave comments! Thanks!

Chapter 1:

Luffy woke up wishing he hadn't. Life had been hell since his father died when he was thirteen, his mother abusing him constantly. She was crazed, blaming the death entirely on Luffy.

Stupid alarm, Luffy thought, getting ready quickly. He needed to get to school before his mother woke up.

He hurried to brush his teeth, take a shower, and get dressed. He preferred school over his mother's company, though his situation there wasn't much better than his familial one.  
He wondered if suicide would save him from the scathing words of his peers. "B***", "s***", "good-for-nothing", "freak", and "w***" were common labels he'd received.

He was late to his first class by the time he arrived at the school building, walking into English only to be ridiculed by his teacher.

As soon as he sat down, Eustass Kidd tossed a crumpled piece of paper at his head. He unfurled it, its contents displaying one of his usual names.  
His classmates laughed at the hurt look on his face, eyes shining with wet, unshed tears. His self esteem crumbled further as Kidd continued to toss papers his way throughout the period, a different word on each.

Luffy was reaching his breaking point. The bell rang, allowing him the opportunity to dash out of the classroom. He rushed into the boys' bathroom, tears streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks, forcing himself to silence his sobs.

He realized that he was still somewhere other people could be. Luffy looked up and around, and only then did the sound of a running faucet reach his ears. He blinked some tears away, finally seeing someone washing their hands. Terror seized him, freezing him in place as the person turned to him with a smirk.  
His main bully. The one girls would whisper and giggle about. The "bad boy" of his school, Portgas D. Ace.  
"Oh? Looks like the school's resident w*** is crying. What's wrong - haven't had a d*** in a while?" the raven laughed, his voice a mocking coo.  
Luffy couldn't reply, teary eyes warily looking up at Ace. He blinked, opening his eyes just as a fist connected with his cheek. Ace proceeded to beat him into the ground. "Stop looking at me with that pathetic expression." The taller teen stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Luffy curled up on the tiled floor.

He wasn't hurt by the insults or beatings as much as he was hurt by his own heart. Luffy used to adore Ace as an idol, ever since he was seven. But after Luffy's father died, things had changed, and their relationship soured.

Unfortunately for him, Luffy was in love with his biggest bully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 

Ace walked down the school's corridor, the scene in the bathroom playing out in his mind on repeat.

Ace wondered why he so enjoyed the younger boy looking so hurt as he made him suffer. He could remember his younger days, caring for Luffy and liking him more than anyone and anything else. He could even have considered it "love", so long ago.

But in a massive shift, Ace found himself ashamed of Luffy having been a part of his childhood. He hated everything about him.

Ace wandered, lost in thought, roused only by Thatch calling out to him, Marco following the other close behind.  
"Ace, you should be more careful. Everyone's talking about how the kid you beat up in the bathroom almost died. You can't take it too far, yoi."  
"It doesn't really matter as long as he keeps breathing. He exaggerated how hard I beat him to get more attention, no doubt." Ace sneered.

The three made their way to their next class, Gym. Luffy was not in attendance.

Luffy remained curled up in the boys' bathroom not long patter Ace left. He could barely breath, let alone move, unable to think of anything more than the emotional and physical pain he was experiencing.

Some students would pass him, few pitying and most mocking as they took photos of him.

Luffy's consciousness was slowly fading, flickering in and out. His eyes began to close. His last thought echoed in his head. Why does Ace do this to me?  
When Luffy woke up in a comfortable white bed, he knew he couldn't be anywhere other than Nurse Law's office. Law was one of those extremely attractive, yet creepy and almost intimidating men that women tended to like.

Law explained Luffy's condition to him in his usual drawling tone, stating that he shouldn't move around in excess and should rest for the next week. Luffy didn't like the idea of having to stay home from school, knowing he had to spend that time with his mother.

His mother's lack of care fed into his lack of joy, nowadays. Not only did she not emotionally care for him, she also neglected him outright. His lack of funds brought him to desperation, leading him into becoming a__

"Luffy-ya." Law broke through Luffy's train of thought. Luffy blinked up the man, acknowledging him with a small noise. "It appears that the boy who brought you here has come to pay you a visit. I need to take some documents to the faculty office, so I'll be back in a few minutes."

Luffy felt surprise capture his expression as Ace walked into the room. After being beaten by him so harshly, the idea of him being his savior made Luffy think this was all a sick joke.

There was a tense silence for a moment, though it felt like an eternity. Ace broke it with a growl, "Don't say a word about this to anyone. I can, and will, make you regret it."  
Luffy nodded, unable to meet Ace's fiery yet cold eyes.

"Such a pathetic w***." Ace spat under his breath as he turned and left the room. Luffy couldn't stop his tears.

 

_I can't take this anymore…_  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> Thanks again to my friend who helped me with this. <3 (Jui-Imouto-Chan)  
> Leave comments. Thanks!  
> And BTW. English is my second language, so it's possible to find some grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

That day, Law drove Luffy back "home".

Luffy wondered why Law would drive him to his house.  
Little did Luffy know, Law called his mother. Her reply was uncaring. It always was.

After he got home, Luffy sat in his room. Memories started playing in his head. Memories of his dead father. He daydreamed for a bit.

The sound of the door opening snapped him back to reality.

His mother stood in the doorway. She was oddly calm. He was surprised; she'd usually start yelling by now.

His mother whispered his name, telling him that she was going to get married to someone soon, and that she and her groom would live in the house.

She told him to leave. To not give her any problems with it.

But Luffy wasn't sure about this. 

He was only 17; much too young to work, let alone rent an apartment.

His mother was dismissive as usual. She looked at her nails, bringing up her most common point against him—the fact that she wasn't his real mother. An excuse to not give a damn about him.

She moved to leave, but just as she was about to exit, she turned on her heels to mention that he only had two weeks before she gave him the boot. She said that she would be nice enough to get rid of his body if he committed suicide within that time.

Her suggestion dug into him, hit him worse than any of the beatings from the students at school.

He felt... worthless. Empty. Hollow.

His mother's suggestion was good. Ace and his classmates were all giving him the answer all along.

He was a f*** up, one who didn't deserve to live.  
———  
Ace worried over the fact that Luffy hadn't come to school the past three days.

He barely gave notice to the buzz around the new math teacher.

The bell rang, and after a few moments, the teacher walked in, the classroom full of murmurs.

The teacher introduced himself. 

"My name is Shanks. I'll be your math teacher this year, treat me well!"

When Shanks called roll, Ace felt a smile taking over his lips when he heard a certain name.

"Monkey D. Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy isn't here today?" Shanks asked, to which everyone responded with a chorus of "no's".

Class proceeded, but Ace couldn't fight the urge to ask Marco if he felt something was off about the man. 

But Marco said that Shanks was normal, nothing off about him.

Ace couldn't help but think of how similar the man was to Luffy, couldn't help but wonder if they had a connection. 

Maybe it's just me, Ace thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys. Sorry for the late update. It's the first chapter I write without any help.. 

* * *

 

**Chapter 4:**

 

 

A week has passed. And it's the time for Luffy to get back to school.

Luffy didn't know what was he waiting for. He didn't know why didn't he end his pathetic life yet.

Luffy walked down the school's corridor. He wasn't surprised when the students looked at him with pity. He was sure that everyone knows what happened in the boys' bathroom that day.

He didn't care. After all, he was used to have all the eyes on him, judging him.

He thought that today wasn't his lucky day since he and Ace shared most of the classes.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. And it was the time for Luffy to go to his Math class.

When Luffy arrived to the class, He heard his classmates whispering.

"Look who is back again…" Ace said.

Luffy didn't reply as always and took his seat.

"Good morning everyone"  Shanks greeted as he entered the class.

When Luffy saw Shanks, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe his eyes. Shanks had been a friend of his father since a long time ago. But he liked to travel most of the times so it was rare to see him here in the town for a long time. Luffy used to like hanging out with Shanks. He always thought that Shanks was a great person.

Shanks turned his gaze to Luffy and told him that he's the new math teacher in case he didn't know since he hasn't been in school for a week.

Luffy felt a smile taking over his lips, he was truly happy right now. But his happiness didn't last long. What if Shanks knew the truth? Would he hate him?

Shanks asked Ace to help Luffy to catch up on what they learned the last week when he wasn't able to go to school.

Of course Ace was mad and almost picked a fight with Shanks. There is no way he'll help Luffy. But in the end, he agreed.

 After the class, Shanks told Luffy to stay a little bit so they could talk. The first thing Shanks did was apologizing for his father's death. Luffy said that it's okay he kinda moved on.

Shanks asked Luffy about his relationship with Ace, because Shank could remember the two boys staying together when they were young.

Luffy knew that he can't hide the truth from Shanks for a long time. After all, Shanks could easily tell when Luffy is lying.

He decided to try anyways. He said that he had a fight with Ace a year ago and they aren't friends anymore.

Shanks only raised an eyebrow at Luffy as a warning to tell him the truth.  

After a few more lies, Luffy knew that there is no point in trying with this man. So he told Shanks the whole truth.

The whole truth about his messed up life, how his supposed to be mother left him in the dust to take care of his self. How he couldn't find a job since he was so young. How he had to sell his body for money in order to live.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first chapter I write without any help! Please give me your opinion honestly.  
> Sorry for the late update. Promise I'll update more so soon.


End file.
